Chain Story Series
by For the Love of Crack
Summary: When 200 authors are put together in a group, nothing will ever make sense. This is the chain story series, made by the wildest imaginations of the authors you love. This is a product of boredom, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Piece of Paper

Disclaimer: The authors are aware that Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

….

**CHAIN STORY SERIES: PART I**

**Hosted by La Princesa Julia**

"_**All because of a piece of paper…**_**"**

….

As soon as Natsume opened the door to stop the non-stop ringing of the doorbell, a piece of paper flew right to his face. It said, "I HATE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA. Love, Mikan." And the girl was already gone when he finished reading.

Natsume ran and ran to find Mikan and when he finally found her, he saw her making out with Kokoro Yome. His blood boiled as soon as he saw the scene unfold in front of him; but then, as soon as he grabbed Koko out of the way, he noticed that it wasn't Mikan all along. Turns out, it was Pyon pyon, Rukas rabbit making out with Koko instead.

Then out of nowhere, Hotaru came in, hand in hand with Hayate. This puzzled Natsume to no end; something's wrong, as if he's in a dream of some sort. Then Pyon pyon suddenly turned into Ruka and grabbed Hayate. Natsume wondered where Hayate came from; was he there when this all started?

The answer was an obvious no. So he went with his first main goal. To find the bratty little Mikan. And where was she? Oh yes. He saw her. She was out buying a pair of lacy underwear. He smirked as he walked towards her all the while wondering why she was buying LACY ones.

And then Natsume saw Mikan flash by with Mochu. He was getting too confused already it frustrated him too much. And suddenly before he could chase after them he was stopped by the clerk. "Will you buy some lacy underwear sir?"

Next thing he knew, he was the one wearing the lacy underwear. Narumi was the clerk all along. How did he end up wearing those tight, itchy lacy underwear? He couldn't remember Mikan giving it to him. Besides, he hated those. Perhaps Mikan had him mistaken for another man, maybe someone else who's she seeing - yes, HE WHO LIKES LACY UNDERWEAR.

It was obvious who liked that type of underwear. It was none other than Tsubasa. It irked him. He felt so disgusted. But then he noticed he was in HER bedroom and saw her wearing the lacy underwear herself, making out with Tsubasa. O_O"

His flame shot up in his arms, then he realized it looked ridiculous especially as he was wearing lacy underwear. Mikan noticed him for the first time.

"What the hell are you WEARING?" She screamed.

"Shit. I can explain-Wait, why are YOU on HIS bed?" He shot back.

She retorted with her voice full of confidence. "Why? Do you want me to sleep on yours?"

He would have answered, only that just then the lacy underwear fell off him - only to be replaced by polka-dotted boxers that had net-like holes in it.

"Why are you in my panties? Do you have a lace fetish? Tsubasa does too! You can make out with him instead! Im outta here!"

But it was too late. For Natsume had caught her wrist, and ran to his room, pinning her on his bed. He was about to kiss her full on the lips when Mikan screamed, "NATSUME. DON'T IT'S SO HARD... YOUR BED IS FRICKIN KILLING ME!" She wailed. Only then did Natsume notice that his bed was suddenly made out of stone. But he really couldn't care less. He'd fuck her in a volcano and he'd still be contented.

And then he woke up to find himself sleeping beside Tsubasa. Now he was really creeped out and confused. He got up to find himself falling down a hole. He was wearing Alice in Wonderland's dress, chasing Piyo down the hole. And the worst part? Narumi was Mad Hatter.

While wearing the lacy gown, he tripped on a rock. And of shame of all shame,it is revealed that Natsume is wearing a polka-dotted undergarment AGAIN. Jinno stole the polka-dotted underwear of Natsume.

He hastily stood up and tried to regain himself. Seeing the weird looks Naru and Jin-Jin were giving him. He felt the breeze in his legs and it was then when he decided to run away as fast as he could before they could take him down for a threesome.

And then he felt it, he was stabbed from the back by Piyo. Only to find himself back in bed with Tsubasa. Tsubasa was molesting him. And Tsubasa turned into Ruka. So he screamed for help...and in comes Mikan to the rescue. And Ruka turned into Piyo and stabbed him. With a teacup.

Then he fell face down into another hole... where Tsubasa caught him in his arms. Then he kissed him. Mikan reloaded the new version of baka gun and aimed it on Tsubasa. And due to the firecaster's annoyance, he decided to burn Tsubasa's lips. But his lips only grew larger.

And Tsubasa's whole body turned into Jinjin's frog :)

So Natsume just opted to bury Tsubasa's face on an anthill. For the ants to bite him. And feast on him. Tsubasa kissed him again. Only with larger lips.

And the buried Tsubasa turned into Natsume. Now there are two Natsumes. They turned to face each other, before suddenly rushing in for a brotherly hug.

He woke up realizing that he was lying right next to Sumire. And the twins live happily ever after. THE END. They didn't bother anymore about Sumire. But as he thought that it was the end, it was just actually the beginning.

...Of a beautiful day that turned ugly, only to be wrecked by the sight of Persona and Narumi holding hands. He felt like throwing up but instead, ran away from the horrifying sight

And a jealous Jinno watching from a far. The second Natsume just burnt himself to save himself from the terrifying sight hand in hand with Jinno's girlfriend. Or, hand in webbed foot, because, it turned out that Jinno's girlfriend was his own frog.

Piyo ate Jinno's frog, which turned out into Luna. And Luna was burnt. Because she wanted to steal Natsume away from Mikan. And then Luna had her face shifted, and turned into Mikan, which scared the crap out of Natsume.

Then Kuonji ate Luna ALIVE, which was actually Mikan or so Natsume thought. Natsume tried to wake himself up from this dream. But no avail.

He tried to burn the whole school down but somewhat ended up in Mikan's room. With that, he hoped that all this would end. But it did not. HII-SAMA was making out with Mikan.

But when conjured a fireball in his hands to protect Mikan , fluff puffs appeared and Mika left Hii-sama to share fluffpuffs with Natsume. Natsume started sweating. Cold sweat. With that, his eyes opened and he felt someone jumping on the bed "Dad! Wake up!"

With a final scream, he was drenched in a pool of sweat. He found a tired Mikan rubbing her eyes of sleep. And now, he knew, for sure, that his nightmare had come to an end. Yes, all that he found absurd. But the fact that his son was Mr. Bear, it's alright with him.

And his wife is the giant piyo. And yet again his nightmare got worse.

And he got insomia and never was able to sleep again. For he was forever scarred by the nightmares of the night.

**END OF CHAIN STORY I**

Credits to the authors who took part in making this awesome drabble:

**La Princesa Julia**

**Mademoiselle Mirage**

**Ria Lee**

**tangerine-jujube08**

**Acrianz**

**Polkadots24**

**mishaa**

**Prose Vanity**

**diane-chan desu**

**DarkyrawrXD**

**ctsh13**

**blackcat9517**

**daa3fan**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsume loves Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: The authors are aware that Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

….

**CHAIN STORY SERIES: PART II**

**Hosted by: daa3fan**

"_**Natsume Hyuuga LOVES Lady Gaga…**_**"**

….

Natsume and Mikan were going out shopping. Rather, Mikan was shopping, and Natsume was accompanying her.

Natsume was cautiously looking around, as if the characters of his nightmares were playing around the place.

As they were having a good time, they met Narumi by coincidence.

Suddenly, Tsubasa showed up out of nowhere and dragged Mikan along with him. Natsume conjured up a fireball to hurl it at the idiotic Andou, but they had disappeared. 'To where?' he thinks.

He followed them only to have ended up in the men's room.

Then, he heard sounds.

He opened one of the doors and saw something traumatizing:

Tsubasa. And Misaki. AND MIKAN. Having a MAKE-OUT FEST.

He stays there, for a good, solid twenty minutes, before shrieking. His MANLY shriek.

He jerks up from his bed and noticed that Mikan was sleeping peacefully.

He turned and saw Sumire on his side, grinning at him.

He fell off the bed. .. And then his eyes flew open to see a very worried Mikan. It turned out that he was having a nightmare of a nightmare.

Mikan took a pail of water then she used it to wake him up.

He opened his eyes and fell of the bed "What was that for?" Natsume asked.

"Well, firstly, you were breaking out in cold sweat again, secondly, you're drowning the bed, AGAIN, in your cold sweat, making it dirty and wet to sleep on, and LASTLY, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HARD TIME, BECAUSE I HAVE TO DO THE LAUNDRY, YOU KNOW~!" Mikan yelled.

"It's not my fault the nightmares keep coming back."

Then Mikan called the fairy godmother and asked help from her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you sick? Because, from what I know, THE Natsume Hyuuga does NOT get NIGHTMARES." The fairy godmother said through the phone.

"No! My husband is NOT SICK! Are you an ABSURD fairy godmother or something?" Mikan once again yelled.

Natsume cringed. What kind of a fairy godmother is this?

"Listen here, lady." he said "I just need to get enough sleep. Mikan here has been forcing me to wake up every hour when our newborn baby cries."

"Listen, sweeth'art, I work for Cinderella. Not Prince Charming over the phone. So get your asses over here, so I don't have to FLY over there during my break. Get it? Got it? Good." And with that, the fairy godmother hung up.

"Natsume? Honey? I hope you've considered the fact that WE CAN'T FLY. And the dumbass FAIRY GODMOTHER is up in CLOUD NINE. Seriously."

"Who said we're flying up there ourselves?" Natsume smirked MISCHIEVOUSLY.

-Later-

"Tell me WHY I'm flying you guys up onto Cloud Nine again?' Kitsuneme asked, lifting Mikan and Natsume swiftly up in the air, amidst the clouds.

"Because, Kitsu, we need to visit the fairy godmother.

Mikan replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh... okay?"

Kitsu flied upwards, a puzzled look on his face.

They flew for ten minutes up. Then, they stopped and hid behind the Cloud Three because there was an airplain coming toward them.

One of the doors opened and revealed Hotaru with loaded guns. Then she began shooting them.

But then, to their surprise, the bullets weren't real bullets but were boxing gloves instead.

The boxing gloves were red and huge.

And a boxing glove hit Mikan right in the nose, causing it to bleed severely x)

Good thing Natsume kept a spare tissue in his pocket and gave it to Mikan for her to dab on her injured nose.

"Thank you, sweet pie." Mikan smiled at Natsume smirked at her with his popular charming smirk that made Mikan once fell in love with him.

But then Kitsuneme got hit by the boxing glove too, and, unfortunately, he passed out.

"Dead man flying in the air, wohoo!" Hotaru smirked.

And then Hotaru made a weird noise, and then transformed into an alien; Mikan shrieked and ran away.

The alien transformed into Lady Gaga and Natsume fainted on the cloud.

It turns out that Natsume is a Die hard fan of Lady Gaga.

And so he suddenly danced in the song of Bad Romance.

Which startled Mikan to no end.

Natsume sneaked inside the room of Lady Gaga.

"Natsume, wait!" Mikan shouted and ran with Natsume inside Lady Gaga's room.

But then Lady Gaga transformed into Optimus Prime and kicked Natsume's shin.

Then they saw lady gaga without wearing make up.

It turned out that Lady Gaga all the time was a machine.

And she told Natsume in Optinus Prime's voice, "Welcome to Neverland."

"Silly beans!" Mikan said in astonished voice.

Turns out that Natsume has been hypnotized and is under Mikan's control, which made her really happy that she started jumping.

Harry Potter came in the scene and stole Mikan away.

Natsume tried to chase him, but then Harry flicked his wand and muttered, "Stupefy!"

"Where is Edward Cullen? I thought he was dating Harry." Optinus Prime asked, turned out he was a die-hard fan of Twilight.

Mikan nudged Optimus Prime/Lady Gaga/Hotaru and told him/her, "Eww, are you serious? I thought Harry was dating Cedric, not Edward?"

"No, harry is dating Justin Bieber"

"Oh," was all Mikan said as they watched Natsume and Harry fight; Natsume was encircling Harry with flames while the latter was conjuring water. and this was repeated for many times until they both gave up and hugged each other.

then they fell in love with each other.

"They have threesome?" Mikan's eyes got as big as Fluff Puffs.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus Prime asked Mikan; clearly, that did not make sense to him/her, but it did to Mikan.

"I mean, does Harry Potter, Edward Cullen and Justin Bieber have threesome?"

"Yes, yes they did," Optimus Prime answered in the voice of Phineas Flynn, which greatly scared Mikan that she ran off.

She had never liked Disney Channel.

Then suddenly a messenger from hell came and handed them an invitation card from the royal wedding of Voldemort and Alvin from Alvin and the chipmunks.

The main guest in the royal wedding was Shrek.

Optimus Prime handed it over to Natsume which made him realize that Natsume had been sitting beside him all along.

"Optimus, is it true that you're Lady Gaga?"

"What are you blathering about, Hyuuga?" was Hotaru's voice startling him.

"My biggest dream is to have an autograph from Lady Gaga." He mumbled and stared with amazement how Optimus Prime transformed back into Hotaru.

Hotaru then shrugged, "Well, I guess I could help you with that," and then they went to Hollywood.

Hollywood was a place known all around the world. The district in Los Angeles was one of the most famous places in the whole world. After all, there lived stars. They were all known for their egoism and richness. If you were once in Hollywood for more than one hour, you were damn lucky.

BUT THEN A METEOR STRUCK AND ERADICATED THEM ALL. The end... OR SO THEY THOUGHT.

A gigantic pencil appeared and it started to draw the world back again.

Mikan was able to survive this disaster, until Queen Mab asked her, "If there were 15 casualties, where do you bury the survivors?" which made her nose bleed so much she lost too much blood.

"Why should we bury the survivors?" she asked Queen Mab.

And, alas, Queen Mab, who has been controlling them the whole time, was finally defeated by the naivety of our protagonist.

**END OF CHAIN STORY II**

Credits to the authors who took part in making this awesome drabble:

**daa3fan**

**blackcat9517**

**Innocent's Sorrow**

**DarkyrawrXD**

**Little Cute Girl**

**La Princesa Julia**

**Ria Lee**

**mishaa**


	3. Chapter 3: Nose Job Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: The authors are aware that Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

….

**CHAIN STORY SERIES: PART III**

**Hosted by: Ria Lee**

"_**Mikan is a Death Eater and Voldemort is a victim of a nose job gone wrong…**_**"**

….

Mikan Sakura was suddenly whirling endlessly through a hole, and she doesn't have any idea what, how or why this is happening.

She was getting dizzy; she felt like the hole was endless and everything around her was in a warp.

She couldn't see anything. Everything around her was completely surrounded in darkness. And just when she thought this nightmare couldn't end, she reached the bottom of whatever hole she was in. Although she couldn't see anything, she could smell something foul in the air.

She was busily grasping for air when suddenly, a really heavy stone dropped from the heavens.

The stone turned out to be a smelly, egg-shaped one. And it was coming down to her.

She shrieked and shrieked until the egg broke and the remnants fell to her, basking her in smelly odor.

But after a few more minutes, the smell turned to something beautiful... Something very pleasing to anyone in a 10 mile radius.

And suddenly her surroundings changed and the darkness was replaced by a blinding light, with flowers and falling Sakura leaves.

Her hands shot to her face to cover her eyes from the light. When everything seemed to settle down, she opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. Large buildings... Bright neon lights... The smell of cigar and smoke in the air... And c...ars speeding by her. Confused, she asked the nearest person beside her; a man wearing a black suit, and a briefcase in one hand. "Please sir. Will you please tell me where I am?" To which he replied...

He replied in a strange language; she recognized that it wasn't any human language. WHERE THE HECK WAS SHE? It looked like New York, but it wasn't. Then she noticed, the man had tentacles and so did everybody around her!

The tentacles had ten-tackles!

And the man slowly neared her, with his slimy tentacles reaching out to her face. "N-Noo." Mikan cried, "Somebody.. Please help."

"Welcome to the TentaLand, Sakura," the man was Shiki all along, dressed as Luna with tentacles on.

Shiki neared her; his tentacles taking hold of her petite body. "AH!" Mikan screamed. 'This was a total nightmare! Is this even possible?' Her mind screamed. "No! Go away!" She kicked, scratched, and bit her way free of his grasp.

And then she felt the ground crumble beneath her, and she saw the stonehenge.

She fell headfirst to the ground. Amazingly, she got up and dusted herself like it didn't even hurt. 'Where am I now?' She thought. Knowing that standing around there thinking would do nothing good, she decided to roam around the area. She reached the top of a nearby hill and there she was able to fully see her surroundings; past the sea of green trees in the north, she caught a glimpse of a metallic gate.

She was lost, and she didn't know why. Suddenly, a man just appeared and billowed his robes, as if he didn't see her. The man effortlessly passed through the gate. The man was Severus Snape.

One thing Mikan noticed about him was that he had a big nose. She was scared so she tried her best to be silent. But no such luck. Snape knoew someone was there. He was walking towards her.

But then he realized he was already late for the meeting of the Capitol for the upcoming Hunger Games [since he was one of the Gamekeepers] so he just shrugged and walked off.

Mikan, who suddenly found herself very close to the gate, was relieved to see him walk away. Once she was sure he was out of sight, she came out from bush she was hiding in. "Whew," she said. "Who's there?" A female voice said, although in a whisper, her voice was sharp.

Mikan hid behind the bushes again. She saw a bright pink hair from where she was, slightly weirded out by the color of the hair itself. It looked like Anna's only it was so much brighter.

Then next thing she knew was that she was being pushed into some sort of a forest. She was freaking confused! Then a booming voice said, "Welcome to the Arena! Let the games begin!"

"What game?" Mikan shouted, and then she saw other people running to and fro.

Unsure of what to do, she followed the others in running to this cone shaped thing which as we all know, is the cornucopia.

She was about to grab the backpack but then a raven-haired lad grabbed the other side of it. When she tugged and looked up, it was Natsume all along.

"Natsume?" She exclaimed. He took her moment of confusion as a chance to grab the backpack. He was about to run and leave when he noticed a knife heading her way. "Look out!" He said. He pulled her down, merely escaping the deadly knife b...y inches. "Watch your back you stupid girl!" He growled at her and left. 'Why did I save her? I don't even know her! ...I'm going to have to kill her later anyway...' He thought while trying to escape the cornucopia.

Mikan was perplexed beyond anything. Not only was she dumped in an unknown place, but she also met Natsume but he does not even know who she is. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed as she ran after getting the knife as a weapon-her only weapon.

Then suddenly she stumbled, fell and bumped into Natsume. A hot and wet feeling touched her hands then she realized that it was blood flowing out of Natsume's body into her hands. Natsume fell onto her. "No." Mikan cried. "I'm sorry." Mikan... sat there, holding Natsume in her arms, tears falling as she sang the healing song: "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine..."

And then a supernatural phenomena occurred, something unexplainable to mankind. Mikan's heart felt like it was being restored to it's former state. However, ridiculous it might be, she and her bleeding lover were sent back to a time that may have been the Medieval Age.

Knights riding black horses surrounded them. "You! What is your business here in the castle?" One of the guards said. "Please sir! Spare us! We were in battle when suddenly we fell here. My comrade-he's severely injured! Please sir!" Mika...n cried, begging the soldiers to help them. "Leo, they don't look like a threat. The girl looks too weak to fight and the boy has been stabbed," one of the knights spoke, trying to convince his leader to help the strangers. "Andou. Are you willing to give up your life if they betray us?" He took a look at the pleading girl and his decision was clear. "Yes sir."

"Very well. Take responsibility then." Leo said as he rode off first to their initial destination - the Kingdom of the West. The knight hopped off his black horse and crouched in front of the brunette, "Hey. You're safe now, okay?" He said in a calming voice. Her amber eyes lifted and locked into his then he felt his heart beating faster.

"Help us, please. My comrade's bleeding and if he does not get any-" she was cut off by the glare the man before her was giving her. "Keep quiet, we do no want to attract any more attention!" he snapped. Mikan frowned with the treatment he... was giving her.' What is with this people and their attitudes?" she mentally questioned. But she could not spare any more time. Natsume was bleeding, for god's sake! "But Natsume's dying! You have to do something!" she begged him. The guy gave her a couple of weird looks before walking off. She tilted her head in confusion. She looked back and saw Natsume gone!

She began to panick. WHERE THE HECK WAS THE BOY? An injured man can't just run off like that! No matter how much Natsume hated her company and was suffocating because of it, he can't just disappear like that even if his will to escape is that strong. Unless...

Unless, Natsume apparated and went to the Burrow in search for food.

But that wasn't the case. The way she saw it, Natsume couldn't have moved an inch due to his injury. The only remaining plausible answers were either he got dropped off somewhere along the road (and they were too stupid to notice, and that ...was something she was NOT willing to accept) or..."Boo, Polka," came a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw Natsume himself, alive, well, and rather gave her a... constipated... smile. "Thanks for the heal."

"YOU SCARED ME!" Mikan clutched her chest and took a step backward, not noticing the cliff suddenly forming behind her/She stared, not fully understanding what just happened. When she reached out for Natsume, his body dropped down and melted into water. Turns out Mikan was just hungry and Natsume was her hallucination.

"Oh my God," Mikan whispered in fear and turned around to run away from Natsume. It has to be a dream, she thought in her mind; and Mikan was hungry for McDonald's, yet it was a miraculous surprise to see Burger King on top of a very high mountain.

_But wait; aren't those clouds looked like Fluff Puffs? _was what Mikan thought.

She's hallucinating and now she's hungry, so she decided to go to the mountain, not for the Burger King, but for the clouds that looked like Fluff Puffs. On the way, she noticed a Sakura tree and was fascinated by the cutesy leaves, so she stopped for a while and sat by the trunk. Suddenly she heard noises coming from behind her and she saw Harry and Voldemort fighting from a distance, thus, the noise. Harry was winning, He just called Voldemort NOSE!

Mikan's head is now aching. 'What exactly is this all about?' she asked herself. 'Why is there a weird, noseless dude fighting with a teenager?'

"Maybe he was a product of a nose job gone wrong," she mused out loud.

Unfortunately, Voldy heard her; sensing the danger ahead, she ran as fast as she could to the Burger King station atop the mountain. But suddenly, the evil futuristic Danny Phantom came and threatened to blow it up. "Ahahahaha! This world will soon be completely mine!" he laughed meniacaly.

Suddenly, a hand appeared from the heavens and gestured Mikan to run; and so she did, all the while extending her hands to hold the other one. She does not understand anything right now, not one bit, but she kept running.

And suddenly she's trapped. Along with Voldemort. This is really cruel fate.

And just as the tip of her fingers were about to touch the blinding light, she tripped and broke her nose on the metaphorical elevator. Voldemort, who Harry had just defeated a mere second ago, saw her nose-less state and grinned evilly.

"S...o... You're nose-less too?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Err... I guess so..."

"Well, I've seen people kill just to be on my side of the war, but I've never seen someone lose their nose just to be my comrade! Good job girlie. You're officially a death eater." And they lived life in hell happily ever after.

Thirteen years later, Mikan gave birth to seven noseless demonic children, and they grew up to rule the earth land.

**END OF CHAIN STORY III**

Credits to the authors who took part in making this awesome drabble:

**Ria Lee**

**mishaa**

**Polkadots24**

**Vione**

**Little Cute Girl**

**La Princesa Julia**

**CreamConsumer**

**Transient Tears**

**xythri**

**Prose Vanity**

**rainypromise**

**Sitting in the Silence**

**Acrianz**

**Innocent's Sorrow**


End file.
